Twilight's discovery/Twilight Gets Screenslaved
This is the scene where Twilight is discovered that the Screenslaver's Mask was Hypno Glasses, But she gets Screenslaved in Power-Ponies 2: The Hypno Screen. we cut to the scene where Twilight Sparkle was checking out at the computer, Then Suri appears Suri Polomare: Are superheroes allowed to drink on duty? Twilight Sparkle: I'm defiantly not on duty, Ignore the costume, Iknow I should be up there. But I had to step away from the grip and grins, you know? Suri Polomare: Gotta get away to keep it pure, I know I do. Twilight Sparkle: What are you getting away from? Suri Polomare: Eh, you know, company stuff, my brother mostly. Twilight Sparkle: But you love him, you two are this company, Yin and Yang. Suri Polomare: Yeah, I invent the stuff, he's good at people pleasing them, engaging them, figuring out what they want, I never know what people want. Twilight Sparkle: What do you think they want? Suri Polomare: Ease, people will trade quality for ease every time, it may be crud, but hey, it's convenient. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Kind of like this chase. Suri Polomare: What? The Hypno Screen? rewinds the video Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, something's not sitting right. It was to easy. Suri Polomare: That was too easy? (chuckles) Wow. very funny. Twilight notices something strange is going on Twilight Sparkle: Funny. Suri Polomare: What? Twilight Sparkle: Look at that. points at the another Screenslaver pony on TV one of Hypno Screen's Monitors is tuned into my suit cam. Suri Polomare: What? then sees another Hypno Screen on TV Twilight Sparkle: Isn't the Suit Cam close circuit. Suri Polomare: It is. Twilight Sparkle: Then how come Hypno Screen has it? Suri Polomare: Maybe he hacked it? Twilight Sparkle: So, he's Sophisticated enough to do that, but he has simple locks on his doors? Suri Polomare: Maybe he wanted you to find him. Twilight Sparkle: He wanted to get caught? Suri Polomare: He wanted you to win. Twilight Sparkle: That makes no sense. He's a brilliant guy, if he's smart enough to conceive of technology like this, he's smart enough to think of something to do with it, the colt we put in jail delivered pizzas. Suri Polomare: So? Einstein was a patent clerk. you got distracted then you saw the Hypno Screen and battled him, But, Look, You won, You got the Colt who- Twilight Sparkle: Wait. see looks at the Hypno Screen's Mask All Hypno Screen needs to do it to hypnotize someone is get a screen in front of their eyes, but what if the screen doesn't look like a screen? she removes the Hypno-goggles from the Hypno Screen's Mask What if the Pizza guy is really a Pizza guy, But he was controlled by the screens built into his glass- she caught by rope snakes tying her up, Screaming Oh, No, No, No, No! Suri puts on the Hypno-goggles on to Twilight's Eyes, Hypnotizing her Suri Polomare: You are too good. Twilight Gets Screenslaved Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes